


Roll the Old Chariot Along

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Joyce and Selorm are selkie/siren respectively but they don't feature prominently, M/M, Multi, and... lonely son of a British sailor Shane?, inspired by the Anne Bonny ep, mermaid ryan, ocean friends to ocean lovers, ocean friends!, selkie/captain sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane's father has left him alone in the saloon for the last week. At least the pirates passing through make for good company! One captain in particular, though, has caught his eye.





	1. A Night on the Town Wouldn't Do Us Any Harm

**Author's Note:**

> Work/chapter titles taken from David Coffin's song of the same name -- go listen to that if you want an atmospheric sea shanty, as well as Drunken Sailor by The Longest Johns!
> 
> I promised myself I wouldn't write rpf, but here I am. Drat.  
> I mean no disrespect to any of these people here!! They are all wonderful and lovely!! I just like writing about pirates!!!!

Shane nearly jumped out of his seat as a bundle _thumped_ onto the chair next to him. A now-familiar woman with a thick white fur cape around her shoulders sat on his other side, short curly hair bound by a handkerchief -- trouble by all accounts, especially his father's. 

Trouble or not, he was glad for the company. Anything was better than sitting alone in the saloon all day.

"Hello again," she said laughingly, crossing her arms. 

Shane set his mug down. "Good evening again, Captain Sara." He glanced at the bundle to his left. "What have you here?"

Sara grinned, tapping the side of her nose. "That'd be telling, mate." 

"What, you won't regale me with tales of today's conquests, too?" 

"Well! If ye insist," Sara said. She launched into a veritable epic, spinning a tale of sirens and mermaids and men akin to monsters. 

As Sara slayed the kraken and turned her cannons on an enemy ship, Shane watched more than listened. The story played out not only in her words but in her expressions, in her warm brown eyes. Wild gestures accentuated her point, her slender, calloused fingers and strong shoulders distracting Shane. 

"- and _that's_ how I killed the kraken and took down the head of the British armada all in one night!" Sara sat back, chest puffed.

"Very impressive," Shane conceded. "I wasn't expecting your defeat of the British armada, I'll admit." He glanced down at his empty glass. 

Sara smiled. "Well! That's nothing. Wait till ye hear the one about the whales."

"I think one story's enough for tonight. Otherwise I might be tempted to go on adventures myself, and then where would I be? Dead, and by my father's own hand." Shane shook his head and stood, heading for the bar at the front of the saloon. Sara followed him, waiting as he ordered his drink from the chatty barmaid.

"Well, mister, if ye want adventure, I think I might be able to give ye a taste. What're yer plans for tonight?" Sara smiled, leaning against the counter.

"A bold question from a woman I've known hardly a week. Are you propositioning me?" Shane raised an eyebrow, inciting laughter from Sara. 

"Propositioning, no! I simply think my crew would like to meet such a fine lad as ye. There's many an interesting figure aboard my ship." Her grin shifted sideways. "My first mate especially," she said, giving Shane a look. 

"Ah. So this first mate is propositioning me! Why does she not come herself?"

"My first mate," Sara replied, laughter thinly veiled behind her words, "is a bit caught up at the moment." She leaned in. "But I'm sure he'd like to meet ye."

The barmaid brought back a full mug. "Ten shillings." Shane pulled out his coin purse. 

The clack of coins on the counter stopped him. "This one's on me, lad." She shot him a lopsided grin. 

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Well, seeing as my plan for this evening is to be bored out of my skull, perhaps I'll go visit your ship." He turned back to the table and Sara followed, already singing high praise of her crew.

* * *

Sara escorted Shane down the dock with her bundle tucked under her arm, chatting merrily. As they reached the end of the dock, Sara stopped, turning to face him. "Here she is!"

Shane looked up. Her ship was a sloop, not large but fast, with a black flag with a bleeding knife blowing in the gentle wind. 

Shane whistled.

Sara bowed, a goofy grin on her face. She stepped forward laying a fond hand on the Jacob's ladder. "Would you like to come aboard the _Siren Slayer_?"

Shane grinned back and scaled the ladder after her.

Sara darted below deck to tuck the bundle away, leaving Shane to lean over the bow, admiring the moon's reflection on calm waters. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of a fish's tail disappearing into the water, and a dark silhouette diving deeper. 

The stars shone down at him, and gentle chatter from the saloon merged with the waves. He closed his eyes and leaned on the railing. He missed being on a ship.

Sara cleared her throat behind him.

With a start, Shane whipped around to face her. "Ah, lovely ship."

"Thank you!" She beamed at him, patting the mast. "Quite proud of her, myself. But! I did bring ye here to meet someone," she said, placing hands on her hips. "Have to make good on that. Ready?"

The devilish look on her face sent a shiver down Shane's sound, but he agreed, looking around. He certainly hadn't _heard_ anyone on board. A twist of doubt formed in the back of his mind.

Sara stomped three times, so hard Shane thought she might break through the floorboards, then pulled him back to the ladder, jumping down, petticoats billowing. Shane leaned over the railing, watching as she crouched down next to the water. She must have been _insane._ Good lord!

But where Sara landed, someone surfaced from the water, making barely a ripple. Sara spoke with them a moment, gesturing at the ship. The person tilted their head and made direct eye contact with Shane, a grin splitting their face with sharp white teeth. Shane's heart skipped a beat.

He forewent the ladder, too. 

Shane landed and stood by Sara's crouched form, peering at the man in the water. Upon further inspection, the man was perhaps not actually a man, because his neck faded into a bluish green tint and his shoulders were covered in scales faintly glistening in the distant town lights. His irises were pitch black, his teeth were long and pointed. Shane gulped. 

"Shane, this is Ryan, my first mate," Sara said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He crouched down next to Sara. "Uh, nice to meet you, Ryan," he mumbled. After an awkward beat, he stuck his hand out. 

Extending a webbed hand, Ryan shook his hand with a surprisingly strong grip. "Good evening, Shane," he said, smooth voice accentuated by the undefinable accent of a mouth not meant for human words. "I've been told a lot about you." 

Despite his better judgement, Shane almost swooned. "I wish I could say the same."

Sara looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, but public saloons aren't the place for talking about mermaids, ya see." She elbowed him, smiling now. "Hell, shouldn't really be going in there myself."

Shane frowned, but before he could press her for an explanation, a splash to his right caught his attention. Ryan had hauled himself out of the water to sit on the dock, and sure enough, from his hips down, blue scales covered a long sleek tail disappearing into the water. Shane was speechless. 

Ryan laughed. "I see this wasn't how you planned on your night going." 

Shane met his eyes. "You know? It wasn't, but I'm not complaining." He looked Ryan up and down again. "I've never seen a mermaid before." 

Sara sat cross-legged on Shane's left, shoulder brushing his. "Well, you're better than some humans we've met." She set her hand on Shane's knee. "Mermaid scales," she lowered her voice, "are a highly valuable commodity. Almost as valuable," she brought her hand up to the clasp of her cape, "as this skin."

Something important flashed through her eyes, but Shane couldn't quite catch it.

Ryan's hum of agreement was startlingly close to Shane's ear, startling him. He was going to have a heart attack tonight, he swore it. 

When Shane turned his head, he ended up nose to nose with Ryan, the smell of saltwater hanging thick around him.

Ryan was still smiling, though it was softer now. Without moving away, he continued talking, his breath ghosting over Shane's lips. "Most humans would've already killed us. I'm glad you haven't."

Shane turned his head and coughed into his elbow, trying to hide the creeping flush of his cheeks. 

On either side of him, Sara and Ryan burst into laughter, the heavy mood lifted. Shane felt like his heart might burst through his ribs.

From there, easy chatter flowed between them, and as the moon rose further above the sea, his companions drew closer, enveloping him in their intoxicating camaraderie. At last, though, the last call rang out from the saloon, startling Shane out of his reverie. He stood, stretching his back.

"Well," Sara said, following suit, "perhaps it's getting a bit late. Won't your crew be looking for ye?"

Shane looked back toward the saloon, unease twisting in his stomach. "I suppose you're right." He looked back down at Ryan. "It was nice to meet you."

Ryan smiled back. "Nice to meet you too," he said, voice soft.

Shane turned expectantly toward Sara, but she shook her head. "Best I stay here. Gotta look after the ship, ye see. But," she caught Shane's sleeve, "I hope to see ye tomorrow." She pressed a quick kiss to Shane's cheek, then stepped back, smirking. 

Shane hurried back to the saloon, more flustered than ever.

* * *

He entered the saloon as casually as possible, sidling back to his table as though nothing had happened. He took his seat, glancing around. Within a moment, someone gripped his shoulder. "Where were ye, lad?"

Shane winced. "I just went for a walk."

"Sure ye did." His father sat down next to him. His breath reeked of whiskey, but he leaned in close. "Listen, child, I seen who you've been hanging 'round, and I don't want ye hanging 'round that lass anymore. I can _smell_ treachery in that bitch."

Shane's nose burned. "Alright, father," he mumbled. 

"Good lad." He clapped his hand on Shane's back, already standing to get his final drink.

Shane could have sworn he heard a splash outside.


	2. Drink Until We Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's dad is not a good person -- Sara and Ryan definitely won't be getting his blessings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so if you're triggered by verbal/physical abuse, be careful toward the end of this chapter (and the next, a little)! it's not too bad, mostly just implied, but just in case. y'know.
> 
> title taken from Drunken Sailor!

The next day's sunset found Shane strolling down the docks, searching for Sara, Ryan, and the _Siren Slayer._  When he at last found them, she was moored near the end of the dock again, and a cheerful whistling came from someone he couldn't see. 

"Sara?"

"That's Captain Starboard Sara to you!" A black woman appeared wearing pantaloons and an eyepatch. She leaned over the railing to inspect Shane. "Who're you, lad?"

"Uh, I'm Shane Madej." He hadn't thought there'd been a real crew on the ship - it simply hadn't occurred to him. "I'm looking for Sa- uh, Captain Sara."

The woman's eyes widened in recognition. "So you're Shane, eh?" The woman looked him up and down, then stuck her hand through the railing with a jaunty grin. Shane reached up to shake. "I'm Joyce. I've heard a lot about ye."

"Glad to meet you, Joyce. Wish I could say the same," Shane replied.

"Joyce, who's- oh! Evening, Shane," Sara called out, descending from the upper deck. "What brings ye here?" She leaned against the railing too, her dark grey skirt fluttering in the sea breeze, her cape slung loose around her shoulders.

"I was looking for you, actually, and-" his eyes darted to Joyce and he cut himself off.

"And Ryan," Joyce finished, a grin sliding across her face. "Heard about that, too. Well, don't let me distract ye." She hurried down the ladder, shooting a rather conspicuous wink at Sara. "I'm due to meet Selorm at the saloon anyway. Have fun now, cap'n." She strode down the deck the way Shane came, whistling again.

Sara hummed, then leaned over the rail. "Well, lad, hate to disappoint ye, but Ryan's busy. Can I interest ye in a drink? I've a good bottle of rum in my cabin."

With a smile, Shane boarded the ship, trailing Sara to her quarters.

* * *

Perhaps an hour passed with the two trading a bottle back and forth, conversation flowing more easily with the help of good alcohol. 

A deafening _thump thump thump_ echoed from the bowls of the ship and roused Sara from her reclined position. She set her glass down on the desk, a smile alighting upon her lips. As a look of panic flashed across Shane's face, she set a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, lad. That's just Ryan -- he's back. Come!" She took his hand, pulling him out of his chair. "How much gold you reckon he brought?" 

Shane stumbled after her. "Gold? Is that what he was doing?"

They left her candlelit quarters for the navy blue evening, and Sara immediately went to pull at the ropes on the side of the ship. Gradually, she hauled up a longboat full of saltwater, continuing until it swung evenly with the railing. Inside sat Ryan, accompanied by a few waterlogged bags. He grinned and waved at Shane, and Shane couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Hey, ye do what ye have to, Shane," Sara tossed over her shoulder. With a few knots, Sara secured the boat, focusing once again on Shane and Ryan. 

"Clearly so. Good evening, Ryan. What have you here...?" Shane stepped closer, looking curiously at the bags. 

Sara reached over and hauled the bags out of the boat, dropping them in a puddle on the deck. "I told ye, he's getting us gold from the bottom of the sea. Folks drop plenty of goods when they're getting it off their ship."

"It's practically another ship's worth," Ryan said, teeth glinting at Shane. "Coins, jewelry, cutlery, it's all down there."

Shane hummed, sitting on the bench beside the swaying longboat. He nudged the bags with the toe of his boot. Sara the bags and pulled the first of the contents out.

By candle and moonlight, the three appraised Ryan's findings -- just as Ryan had said, there was jewelry, silverware, crystal cups, little trinkets and bits and bobs. Shane had never seen such a motley arrangement of valuables.

Sara held a single gold hoop earring up to the candlelight. "Look at this little thing, boys," Sara said. 

Shane looked up from the gold goblet he had been showing Ryan. 

"Wouldn't get much for it, but it's a pretty little thing." She held it up to the two, looking at them through it. Shane leaned forward to inspect it. 

"Oh! Shane, come here a jiff," Sara exclaimed, lowering the hoop.

He obliged, scooting closer on the bench, and she put the earring on him. 

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Sara and Ryan were both grinning. "It looks great," Sara said, covering her laughter with another drink from the bottle of rum. 

"Charming, in a way," Ryan said, hiding his smile behind his hand. He plucked a cracked mirror from their assortment of goods and held it up.

Shane chuckled, taking the mirror. "You know what? I'll take what I can get." He took the earring off and set it carefully down next to a pile of glimmering beads.

* * *

"Well!" Sara surveyed their work. Small pouches bulged with jewels and jewelry, and larger bags struggled against bulky glassware. "I'd say we did pretty well, eh?"

"I'll say," Ryan said, leaning on the railing from his boat. A look of contentment had settled on his features.

Sara picked the bags up, groaning under their weight. "I'll just take this below deck, be right back."

Shane sat forward. "Do you want me to-"

"No, no, I'll be only a moment. Don't get into trouble, mate," Sara winked at him, and though Ryan probably couldn't see, he turned away to hide his blush. 

The candle was dying, but the moon was high, and the sea cast an ethereal glow over the ship, unfortunately and undeniably romantic. 

Shane turned to look at Ryan and was, once again, met with a face entirely too close to his own. He moved back this time, though. 

"The earring did look nice on you, Shane." Ryan propped his chin up on his hand. 

"Well, uh, thank you."

"You're one of the nicer humans we've met, I think. I'm glad," he said, tilting his head at him, "with anyone else I think I'd have been harpooned by now."

Shane twisted his mouth into an almost smile. "I'd say you're one of the nicest mermaids I've met, but I've only met one, so the title of nicest goes to you." He looked out over the ocean. "I'm glad you didn't get harpooned. That would, um, be unpleasant."

Ryan laughed, sending shivers up Shane's spine. "I'm glad too. If I had been, I might not've met you," he said, tapping Shane's hand, "and that would be a shame."

Shane hummed agreeably. A moment of silence passed between them as they watched the tide, and Shane glanced back at Ryan.

Shane cleared his throat.

Ryan laughed and leaned forward, pulling him closer until their lips met. Shane nearly sighed in relief -- his mouth tasted like salt, and not like fish, as he had feared. 

Despite himself, he started giggling, pushing a confused Ryan away. He mumbled apologies, looking loopily up at Ryan, who began to laugh too.

Sara resurfaced from below deck to her boys practically collapsed in laughter. She shook her head, sitting cross-legged on the bench beside them.

Shane recovered first, apologetically shrugging at Sara. 

Ryan, mostly recovered, opened his mouth as if to speak, but was interrupted by thundering footsteps storming down the dock. Sara and Shane shot to their feet, sharing an abruptly grave glance.

"Shane! _Shane,_ you sorry wench!"

Shane met Sara's eyes again, then Ryan's, then darted across the deck to look. His father stood, arms crossed, alongside the ship, fury buckling his brow. 

"Get yer sorry ass down here _immediately,_ " his father spat, and Shane dared not disagree. 

As his began his descent, Sara strode to the side of the ship, catching Shane's wrist on his way down. Her other hand fell upon the hilt of her sword. "And who are ye to speak to him like this?"

"His father, you _rat,_ " the man snarled. He puffed his chest out. "And if ye wish to contest my authority, ye can come down here and do so."

Heart pounding against his ribs, Shane tugged urgently at her grasp. "Sara!"

Sara's eyes were dark, but after a long moment, she let Shane go. "If ye speak to me as such again," she growled, voice low, "you'll have more to contend with than a _rat,_ ye _bastard._ " She jut her chin out. 

Shane's father sneered. "Say what ye like, coward girl. Stay away from my boy." The man caught Shane's arm in a painful iron grip. He spat at Sara, then left, dragging his son back with him to the saloon. 

Shane desperately struggled to look back, but Sara was gone. His father jostled him, hurling stinging curses at him, but Shane was distracted by twin splashes and two pairs of glowing eyes following him from the water.


	3. Before Misfortune Knows, I'll Be on My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's back! And so is Shane's father! Again? Really? Fuck off, dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one gets a little bloody, reader beware! 
> 
> title taken from "The Longing" by patty gurdy! (another good song for this fic -- also, "over the hills and far away" by the same person!)

For three lonely days, Shane waited for Sara to come back to the saloon. He sat in his desolate corner of the saloon, staunchly refusing any company except a drink. 

On the third evening, Sara stepped into the building, scanning the room with a wary eye. Shane spotted her immediately, her white fur cape over a striped dress catching his attention. Anxiety furrowed his brow. Roused from his daze, he sat up straight.

Sara met his gaze, unable to stop a smile from playing at the corners of her mouth. Heading to the counter, she exchanged a few words and some coins with the barmaid before sauntering along the edge of the room to Shane.

"Good to see you again, lad." She slid into the seat across from him.

"You shouldn't be here, Sara," Shane whispered. 

"I know, but yer father-"

"I can handle him," Shane said, taking a swig from his drink. "If you've come to console me-"

"I'm making ye an offer." Her voice was low and dead serious. Shane shut up. 

Sara pushed her drink to the side. "We're setting sail tomorrow. If ye come on my ship -- sail away with us, with me and Ryan -- ye needn't worry about your father again," she whispered, leaning in. "We've plenty of supplies to take another crew member-"

"Sara-"

"-and Ryan's taken a liking to ye, and. Well, I reckon I have, too." 

"Sara." Shane ran a hand through his hair. "He'd hunt me down till he found me again, then he'd skin me alive."

With a sigh, Sara sat back, looking away. Shane furrowed his brow. "Look, I'll be the first to admit, your offer's a good one, and," he looked down into his drink, "perhaps I've taken a liking to you, too, but I can't."

"Shane, I'd hate to leave you with that horrible man."

"I'd hate to go."

"Then come away with us!" Sara took Shane's hands in hers. "You needn't worry about that man! Ye told me ye wanted adventure anyway, why not now?"

Frustrated, Shane pulled his hands away. "I can't!"

Sara groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Just - alright. Can't force a lad to do a lick if he doesn't want to." She stood, then sat back down. "I nearly forgot."

Shane was about to ask what, but found his mouth suddenly occupied by Sara's salt-chapped lips. 

It would have been nice had his father not roared his name.

_"What in the DEVIL'S name are you DOING, SHANE?"_

Sara stood up like a bullet, the chair scraping along the floor. 

The saloon fell dead quiet. 

Her voice rang through the room, carefully controlled. "Sir, with respect-"

The man stormed over, each step thunder on the floorboards. Before Shane could utter a single placating word, his father smacked Sara. "Your respect don't mean _shit,_ ye-"

"Oi!" the barmaid shouted. "Outside. Now." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. 

Shane's father sneered at the barmaid. He hauled a rather rattled Shane out the door with him, slamming it in Sara's face. She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword and followed him, with a sigh, to where her ship was moored.

Shane wrenched himself free of from his father's grip. He fell behind, whispering to Sara. "Do you know what you're doing?" 

"Yes," she replied, face stony. 

"You aren't going to kill him, are you?"

Sara said nothing.

Shane gulped. 

His father stopped at the end of the dock, turning to face the two. He drew his sword and pointed it at her heart. "Come away, son."

Obediently, Shane stepped back.

The man stepped forward. "Ye'll stay from my son, you whore."

Sara drew her sword, keeping it at her hip. "Ye'll leave me and your son alone if ye know what's good for ye."

The man laughed. "If ye think ye can steal my own damn son away while I stand by, yer _dead_ wrong." He stepped forward once more.

"So be it," Sara said.

She stomped on the dock three times, rather giving the impression of a bull about to charge. She raised her sword. Shane's father laughed, but Shane stepped back again. He peered over the edge of the dock, looking for glittering eyes.

"On with it then!" The man charged toward her and met her sword with a _clang,_ the sound of metal striking metal assaulting Shane's ears. 

His father jabbed recklessly at Sara, aiming for the heart, the lungs, the neck, _clang, clang, clang,_ and Sara, nimble, blocked, but didn't hit; she danced him back to the end of the dock -- _clang, clang!_ \-- and he pushed her back, and back and forth they danced until she landed her first hit, striking his face with the flat of her sword. Shane's father recoiled, stepped back, and, sputtering, fell into the sea. 

Sara stepped to the edge of the dock. She pointed her sword at the man's red face, her chest heaving.

"You wretched girl with your cheap tricks," the man huffed, grasping for the edge of the dock. "ye fight like a coward-" 

He cut his own sentence off with a scream. The water around him blossomed red, and his face turned pale. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. As his face disappeared into the water, the back half of him floated up to the surface, then sank too. Sara spat on him as he sank.

Shane thought he might be sick.

The water bubbled beside them and Ryan surfaced, grinning, blood staining his teeth. "What a scream," he said. " _Bloody_ nasty, though."

Shane was going to be sick.

"Good job, Ryan," Sara said with a wry, heavy smile, sheathing her sword. She turned toward Shane, whose face was pale, and her shoulders slumped. "Ah."

Silence stretched between them.

"You killed him," Shane said, almost a question.

"Yeah," Sara said, hugging herself. "Sorry about that."

Ryan hauled himself onto the dock. "Shane?"

He met his eyes. 

"Maybe it's for the best."

Shane looked back at Sara, then sighed, swallowing his fears. "Maybe." He looked between the two of them, heart racing. "Does... your offer still stand, by any chance?"

Ryan and Sara's eyes lit up, and Sara stepped forward, enveloping Shane in a hug. "Of course," she said, muffled in his shirt. He gladly hugged her back, closing his eyes and just breathing for a moment. 

She stepped back, though, and Shane looked over to Ryan, stepping to the edge of the dock. He kneeled down to his level, trying his best to ignore the stench of blood. 

Ryan, thankfully, seemed to have cleaned his face off, but Shane was taking no chances. He took Ryan's hands instead. "Thank you." He squeezed his hands. "Really, I mean it. Both of you."

Ryan smiled at him, hiding his teeth. "My pleasure," he said, folding something into Shane's palm. 

Shane looked down, greeted by the sight of a gold hoop earring. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. 

As Ryan put it on, Sara crouched beside them, steadying Shane with a hand on his arm. "We'd best get going. I'd hate for them to catch us here."

"You're right," Ryan said. He admired Shane's earring, and before Shane could stop him, kissed his cheek and slid into the water. 

Sara pulled Shane, now several shades redder, to his feet. He held onto her hand.

"Do ye need to fetch anything before we go?"

"I've got nothing important to collect," Shane replied, looking back at the saloon. 

"Best board the ship, then," Sara replied, patting his shoulder. "I'll go collect my crew, and we can make a midnight getaway." She grinned at him. "Ye can sleep in my quarters till we arrange you a hammock. It'll be your own little adventure, hm?"

He thanked her. As she left, he stood watching her silhouette retreat, letting hot tears fall. Dazedly, he boarded the ship.

The wood creaked beneath his feet as he crossed the deck. As he leaned out over the bow, the full moon shimmered on the gentle waves, broken only by Ryan's dives deep into the abyssal sea. A saltwater breeze ruffled his hair, and distant chatter faded into the rhythmic rumble of the ocean. He closed his eyes.

Good. About time he'd found some adventure.


End file.
